Quarta Apocrypha
by kuroshironimu
Summary: SEMI-HIATUS. Quarta Apocrypha—empat penguasa pembawa kehancuran. Book two – Beta: seorang putri yang dibuai oleh indahnya fana, kali ini mungkin ia harus merasakan kepedihan dari sebuah realitas.
1. Book Zero, Prologue

**= QUARTA APOCRYPHA =**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers_ © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Quarta Apocrypha_ © kuroshironimu

**.**

( AU. OOC. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**BOOK ZERO**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Let thou heard what thou destined for<em>

_When the time comes for thou to descend_

_Thus, cry! O thou the holy knights_

_Bring silence to the world thou loathe*_

* * *

><p><em>I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest.<em>

_{ - Revelation 6:1 - 2 }_

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, saat dimana matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, menyinari Bumi dengan sinarnya yang lembut dan mewarnai langit malam menjadi merah, jingga lalu akan berubah menjadi biru. Saat siluet-siluet itu keluar dari susunan dinding-dinding kokoh yang mereka sebut rumah, memutar roda kehidupan sampai matahari lenyap. Saat semuanya bermula.<p>

Dan di pagi hari ini, satu kehidupan telah muncul.

Kau lihat wajah mereka? Ya, manusia biasa yang terlunta di jalanan berlumpur, manusia serba kecukupan yang bergelimang di antara koin-koin emas di atas tanah kotor. Wajah mereka bersinar—bahagia, mungkin. Berpura-pura bahagia, lebih tepatnya. Karena di dunia ini tidak pernah ada yang riil. Semua fana—tidak ada yang jujur.

Maka, saat dia lahir, mewarisi tiap inci dari leluhur-leluhurnya, kebahagiaan itu akan segera luntur. Anak itu, akan menjadi raja selanjutnya. Anak itu, akan menaklukkan lebih banyak lagi. Anak itu, akan membuat lebih banyak orang menderita.

Maka, diberikanlah nama itu. Nama yang sama seperti leluhurnya yang agung, yang telah membawa kemakmuran—_dan kebencian_—pada kerajaan yang mereka cintai. Agar kelak, dia bisa membawa lebih banyak kemakmuran. Menunjukkan superioritas di antara yang lain. Menunjukkan taringnya seperti seekor singa.

* * *

><p>"<em>O thou almighty, Prince Arthur."<em>

* * *

><p><em>When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come and see!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men stay each other. To him was given a large sword.<em>

_{ - Revelation 6:3 – 4 }_

* * *

><p>Siang hari. Saat dimana matahari telah memunculkan diri tanpa malu, memberikan sinar yang membutakan mata ke segala arah. Hari telah berjalan, roda kehidupan telah berputar, namun tidaklah terlambat untuk menyadari nafas baru yang berhembus di dunia ini.<p>

Bahagia—ya, mereka tulus dalam kebahagiaan, walau hanya sedikit yang menyaksikannya. Betapa wajah mereka bersinar oleh kegembiraan saat melihatnya. Seseorang yang sudah mereka dambakan selama bertahun-tahun—seorang _putri._

Lihatlah dia, begitu kecil dan tidak ternoda, dan tidak akan pernah dalam hidupnya mereka akan menodainya. Tidak akan, mereka akan memanjakannya. Memberikannya harta semahal apapun yang ia inginkan—bukan yang ia butuhkan, karena hal yang paling penting dalam dunia adalah keinginan, bukan?

Jadi mereka akan membuainya dalam dekapan fana, sampai dia tertidur lelap dalam damainya. Tidak peduli teriakan menyayat orang-orang di luar sana. Biarkan mereka menderita; biarkan mereka kelaparan; asalkan putri kecil mereka bahagia.

* * *

><p>"<em>O thou dearest, Princess Natalia."<em>

* * *

><p><em>When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!"<em>

_{ - Revelation 6:5 – 6 }_

* * *

><p>Sore hari. Roda kehidupan sudah mulai mengendur, putarannya semakin lama semakin surut dan matahari pun sudah beringsut pergi. Namun selama sinarnya masih mewarnai biru langit menjadi merah merona dan roda masih berputar, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mewarnai dunia ini kembali dengan satu nafas baru.<p>

Bahagia—tidak, ada yang bahagia namun ada yang tidak. Mereka terombang-ambing dia antara kedua itu. Di sisi lain, begitu bahagia bisa mendapatkan pewaris lain. Namun tempat ini akan segera hancur. Entah apakah dia bisa diselamatkan atau tidak. Entah apakah dia masih bisa hidup untuk mewarisi mahkota ini.

Namun lihatlah ia. Tidak perlu menunggu tahun pun, mereka tahu. Semua orang tahu. Anak inilah yang akan membawa perdamaian—akhirnya—pada mereka. Anak inilah yang akan menyelamatkan mereka dari jeratan berduri mawar merah yang menggoda mereka sejak dahulu kala. Maka, mungkin mereka harusnya berbahagia.

Karena tidak pernah ada yang terlahir begitu bersih, begitu suci, dalam sejarah kerajaan ini.

* * *

><p>"<em>O thou holy, Prince Feliciano."<em>

* * *

><p><em>When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hell was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth.<em>

_{ - Revelation 6:7 – 8 }_

* * *

><p>Malam adalah dimana kegelapan menjalar ke segala penjuru, menutupi biru yang menaungi Bumi dan terkadang, sinar-sinar kecil bersinar di antaranya. Matahari telah menghilangkan dirinya lagi, menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam satu hari dan roda kehidupan berhenti berputar sepenuhnya. Malam adalah saat dimana semuanya berakhir, dan terkadang pula awal dari sesuatu yang akan melanjutkan kehidupannya saat malam usai.<p>

Dan malam ini, satu kehidupan telah sirna, digantikan oleh satu kehidupan lain.

Kau dengar suara tangis bayi itu? Ya, itu. Melengking, menggema di balik batu-batu kelam dan koridor gelap kastil seorang bangsawan di bukit sana. Pertanda bahwa malaikat kecil telah diturunkan dari surga. Namun bagi mereka, kehidupan baru itu bukanlah malaikat. Ya, dia putih dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Begitu putih dan bersihnya, seperti malaikat dalam buku dongeng. Namun itu bukanlah malaikat dalam dunia nyata. Seputih salju, namun juga semerah darah.

—_darah yang terbercak di atas salju—_

Itukah malaikatmu, Yang Mulia?

* * *

><p>"<em>O thou despicable, Prince Gilbert."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

*itu saya ngasal (banget) bahasanya jadi kalau ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya bicara bahasa Inggris lama atau Latin yang baik dan benar, sangat diharapkan bantuannya disini (yay)

**Bacotan author:**

HASHIYAN! KYAA KYAA HASHIYAN! I HEART YOU, MY HUSBANDO! I HEART YOU FOREVAH! *FGing salah tempat*

_... cough._

Halo, fandom Hetalia Indonesia. Udah lama tidak bikin fanfic baru. Ya, ya, saya tahu saya masih punya banyak utang but let's just skip that part and focus on this story, ne? B| #gaploked kalo yang ini saya janji deh ga bakal ga diapdet selama sembilan bulan. Palingan... lima bulan doang. #plak

Anyway, cerita ini terinspirasi sama _Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse_. Dan berhubung saya bukan Christian, jadi saya cuma bisa mengandalkan mbah Google, tante Wiki dan mungkin ada orang yang sudi membantu saya dalam research kecil-kecilan tentang topik ini? Entar saya kasih kecupan satu-satu #eh

Reviews akan sangat diterima dan thanks for reading :D


	2. Book One, Alpha

**= QUARTA APOCRYPHA =**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers © _Hidekaz Himaruya

_Quarta Apocrypha © _kuroshironimu

**.**

( AU. OOC. Child abuse implied. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**BOOK ONE:**

**Alpha**

_Alpha the prayer of Chryses sings:_

_The army's plague: the strife of kings._

_{ ~ Iliad, Another Argument – Book One }_

* * *

><p>Lihatlah kastil megah itu—terletak di tengah ramainya ibukota namun terisolir dari kehidupan jelata. Benteng batu yang berdiri kokoh tidak memperbolehkan berpasang mata tidak berguna untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya walau hanya sekilas. Gerbang yang hanya terbuka dan menurunkan jembatan kayunya jika para bangsawan penjilat datang berkunjung atau pangeran datang dan pergi ke medan perang. Di tengah-tengahnya, menjulang sebuah kastil yang suram. Tertutup dari dunia luar. Sendiri.<p>

Dan disana, hiduplah seorang pangeran kecil. Putra keempat dari lima bersaudara, pewaris takhta kerajaan sebagaimana tradisi leluhur. Pangeran ketiga yang akan dianugrahi mahkota sang ayah, mengemban tugas yang telah diberikan padanya. Bagaikan singa kecil yang belajar untuk menjadi raja hutan. Diasah taringnya hingga tajam, mengaum sekeras mungkin hingga membuat para binatang kecil lari sekencang mungkin.

Arthur Kirkland, namanya. Polos, tidak sedikit pun ternoda oleh kotornya darah yang mengalir dalam tiap nadi Kirkland. Dimanja, setiap perkataannya adalah hukum—bahkan lebih dimanja dibanding adiknya sendiri.

Dan Arthur menyukai itu. Dia _selalu _menyukai itu.

Delapan tahun empat bulan, genap umurnya hari ini. Dan Scott—kakak sulungnya, sang panglima perang yang paling dikagumi oleh Arthur sendiri—membawanya ke medan perang yang terjadi di dekat perbatasan.

"_Anggap saja ini hadiahku untukmu, Artie."_

Dan ia, seorang bocah yang bahkan belum mengerti apa arti perang sesungguhnya, duduk di atas kuda hitam milik kakaknya sementara mata hijaunya menatap tragedi yang terjadi di bawahnya. Tangisan meraung-raung tiap kali darah bercipratan di atas tanah kotor, dentuman meriam yang menerjang di tengah-tengah langit gelap, dentingan metal bagaikan musik tanpa melodi.

Sementara kakaknya hanya tertawa puas, menyeringai lebar—_war demon_, itulah julukan untuknya. Sang panglima gila yang telah jatuh cinta pada perang itu sendiri. Yang menganggap medan perang hanyalah sebuah panggung pertujukan dan prajurit-prajurit itu hanyalah peran pembantu.

Tidak penting—tidak berguna. Singkirkan saja.

Karena tokoh utama yang sebenarnya sedang berdiri di balik layar, dengan skrip utama di tangannya.

"_Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatnya, Artie?_

"_Kau calon raja, sudah seharusnya kau terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini."_

Tapi Arthur tidak mau lagi menonton tragedi itu. Tidak setelah sebuah kepala tertebas tepat di depannya, mewarnai wajahnya yang polos dengan darah kotor—darah yang bukan dari keluarga Kirkland, darah yang tidak akan pernah mengalir dalam nadi mereka, darah dari orang yang mereka bunuh—dan pikirannya yang masih putih menjadi merah.

Merah pekat—hitam.

"_Buka matamu, Artie. Tidak sopan kalau kau tidak menonton pertunjukannya."_

Tapi Scott, Artie—

_ "—takut."_

* * *

><p><em>Plak.<em>

Tamparan keras, mendarat di pipi sang panglima perang bersurai merah api begitu mereka kembali ke kastil. Darah kotor terbercak di tiap inci fisik mereka. Arthur mengelap tangannya sendiri yang berlumur darah, berusaha tuli akan apa yang dikatakan saudara perempuannya.

"_Dia masih delapan tahun, Scott! Delapan! Bahkan Ayah baru dibawa saat dia masih berumur 12 tahun! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Kau gila? Kau ingin membuat penerus tahkta menjadi gila sepertimu?"_

Namun semua itu sudah terlambat, Elizabeth.

Arthur telah mengenal darah.

* * *

><p>Kini, sang pangeran kecil telah bertambah usianya. Polos—sama polosnya seperti Artie kecil yang mereka kenal—atau setidaknya, yang dulu mereka kenal. Pangeran kecil yang manis, yang selalu mematuhi tiap perkataan kakaknya, yang selalu bermain bersama adik kecilnya. Masih seorang calon raja dengan kertas putih—<p>

—_kertas putih yang telah terkena bercak darah—_

Namun Arthur telah terlanjur berteman dengan medan perang. Dentingan metal yang dulu menjadi musuhnya kini telah menjadi teman dekatnya—dimana dia tidak bisa melewatkan bahkan seminggu tanpa mendengarnya. Tanpa mendengar raungan tanpa henti yang keluar dari para darah kotor itu—melihat tiap lengan, kepala, kaki, tertebas dari bagiannya masing-masing dan menggelinding di atas tanah.

"_Ini baru adikku. Kau pasti akan menjadi panglima perang yang hebat, Artie."_

Begitu terbiasanya ia melihat kematian, tanpa sedikit pun rasa jijik ataupun takut yang dulu ia rasakan tiap kali ia melihatnya. Sang calon raja sudah berteman dengan perang—tinggal tunggu waktu hingga dia menjadi seorang Kirkland sejati.

Kirkland yang mencintai perang.

Kali ini dia kembali pulang dari kunjungan singkatnya dari teman barunya—perang yang sedang terjadi di perbatasan timur United Kingdom. Tidak dipedulikannya darah kotor yang melumurinya dari ujung rambut pirangnya yang berantakan hingga ujung kakinya. Tidak dipedulikannya jejak darah samar bercampur lumpur yang terpetak sepanjang jejaknya. Karena tidak boleh ada yang menentang seorang calon raja.

Dan disinilah ia, sang pangeran kecil. Berdiri di depan pintu besar di sebuah menara paling tinggi dan paling sepi di antara tempat-tempat lain yang Arthur tahu di pelosok kastil ini. Sebuah menara yang didekasikan untuk ibunya tersayang—ibu yang jarang sekali menunjukkan jati dirinya. Namun Arthur menyayanginya—sama seperti ia menyayangi Scott, Elizabeth, Dylan dan Prisillia.

Lalu ia mengetuk—ingin menceritakan pengalamannya terhadap ibunya tersayang. Bercerita tentang kemajuannya menjadi seorang calon raja—dimana dia semakin mendekati mahkota emas dan kekuasaan tak terbatas yang akan segera datang dan digenggam erat oleh tangannya. Bercerita tentang bagaimana dia akhirnya jatuh hati pada perang—sama seperti ayahnya dan kakak-kakaknya. Bercerita tentang mengagumkannya pertunjukan yang ia lihat.

Namun ketukannya hanya disambut sepi.

"Ibu?" memanggil, membiarkan suaranya menggema agar terdengar. Namun tidak ada yang menyahut—hanya sepi, sepi yang telah menjadi teman pertama Arthur sejak dulu. Sepi yang kini telah membuat Arthur mendecak kesal.

Kembali mengetuk, menunggu. Tidak sepantasnya seorang calon raja dibiarkan menunggu. Dan Arthur paling benci menunggu, bahkan oleh ibunya sendiri.

Dibukanya kenob pintu berpelitur perak yang dipesan dari negeri seberang, mengayunkan pintu yang jauh lebih besar dibanding tubuhnya yang kecil. Kamar permaisuri adalah kamar mewah dengan perabotan semahal emas bisa belikan untuk seseorang. Permaisuri dimanja dengan harta—dan konsekuensinya, dia harus melahirkan pewaris dan didekam sendirian di dalam menara.

_Keluarga selain Kirkland tidak pantas hidup di kastil ini._

"Ibu?"

Hanya gema yang menyahut perkataannya, dipantulkan oleh furniture mahal yang seolah mengejeknya—menertawakan wajah sang calon raja yang ketakutan.

"Ibu?"

Lalu Arthur menyadarinya. Sesosok tubuh yang terlentang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri—di dekat ranjang. Gaun putihnya tergerai berantakan di atas keramik yang dingin, seperti salju. Namun di atas salju itu, ada bercak merah.

_Merah—itukah kau, darah?_

Arthur berteriak.

* * *

><p>Bulir itu mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua iris hijaunya, menyusuri pipinya yang pucat dan turun ke atas tanah kotor yang ditumbuhi rumput liar. Tidak didengarkannya khotbah yang sedang disampaikan pendeta disana—yang dia lihat hanyalah sosok ibunya yang tersembunyi di balik kotak kayu berpelitur emas. Bahkan kemewahan pun tidak sudi meninggalkan raganya saat jiwanya telah pergi. Ibunya tewas—pecahan guci termahal yang pernah ada di negeri ini menembus kulitnya, mengoyak organ dalamnya dan membiarkan darah mengalir deras darinya. Bunuh diri—itulah rumor yang dalam sekejap mata beredar di seluruh pelosok ibukota.<p>

"_Permaisuri bunuh diri—"_

"—_tentu saja, tidak akan ada orang yang tahan dikurung bertahun-tahun—"_

_"—aku dengar dia dibunuh anaknya sendiri—"  
><em>

Prissilia menangis, Elizabeth pun menangis. Scott dan Dylan hanya terdiam di samping Arthur, sesekali tangan Dylan menepuk pundak adik kecilnya. Namun Arthur tetap menangis. Menangis tanpa henti, mengabaikan tatapan sok iba yang dilemparkan para bangsawan penjilat yang hanya ingin terlihat baik di depan para anggota keluarga kerajaan. Mengabaikan manisan-manisan busuk yang mereka tawarkan pada Arthur dan Prissilia, mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat penuh simpati tanpa isi yang terus mengalir dari mulut mereka dan menerjang Elizabeth, Dylan dan Scott.

Dan begitu mereka kembali ke kastil, kristal Elizabeth berhenti keluar dari iris hijaunya. Diusapnya sembari menenangkan Prissilia yang masih menangis. Sementara Arthur? Anak singa itu meringkuk di bawah kegelapan, di pojokan sana, bulir-bulirnya masih tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Seorang calon raja menangis di balik bayangan.

Dan Scott mendekatinya, menggapai tangannya mungilnya yang memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Menariknya—memaksanya untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dan menyeretnya keluar dari bayangan yang telah menemaninya dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Bangun, Arthur," itu bukan ajakan. Itu perintah.

Dan Arthur mendongak, menatap iris hijau kakaknya, mengharapkan kehangatan yang mungkin terpancar, yang mungkin sudi menghiburnya—

_Plak._

"_Kau memalukan, Arthur!" _Scott meledak, iris hijau menatap buas sang adik yang kini tersungkur di atas keramik yang dingin. Pipinya yang pucat memerah, dan beberapa bulir air mata kembali terjatuh di atas tanah.

Menjijikkan.

"_Hentikan tangismu itu!" _kembali meledak, dan Arthur meringkuk ketakutan. "_Kau menyebut dirimu calon raja? Kau pikir United Kingdom akan sudi mengakuimu sebagai raja kalau kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau pikir keluarga kita, Kirkland yang agung—_

"—_akan mengakuimu sebagai pewarisnya?"_

Diangkatnya tubuh kecil itu lagi, dan Arthur hanya terhuyung. Sakit, pipinya terasa sakit. Hatinya sakit. Teriakan kakaknya—menyakiti indra pendengarannya. Ingin rasanya dia mendorong kakaknya jauh-jauh, untuk menghilangkan teriakan-teriakan itu dari pikirannya. Atau menusuknya dengan pisau yang ada di atas meja itu—ya, lalu dia bisa bertemu dengan temannya, darah.

"Cukup, Scott."

Tangan yang sudah bersiap melayangkan diri kembali pada pipi pucat itu berhenti, dan sang panglima bersurai merah api berbalik. Adiknya, dengan rambut pirang panjangnya, bersandar dekat perapian sambil mengisap cerutu mahal yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Mengepulkan asapnya panjang, mengaburkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Dia bisa mengurus diri sendiri," menunjuk dengan cerutu—bocah yang masih berdiri ketakutan di depan sang kakak sulung. "Dan kau tahu menampar pangeran keempat—terlebih calon raja—bisa membuatmu mendekam di penjara bawah tanah selama minggu-minggu yang suram.

"—kau mau?"

Dan tangan itu pun turun, walaupun iris hijau masih menatap sang adik dengan tatapan tajam. "Ingat kata-kataku, Arthur. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu lagi. Calon raja tidak sepantasnya berekspresi seperti itu. Dan kalau kau terlihat seperti itu lagi..."

Sang panglima perang membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung di udara, dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan yang temaram.

Kini, hanya ada dua orang di sana. Sang pangeran kecil masih sesenggukan walau kini air matanya tidak lagi mengalir ke bawah. Sang kakak tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu adiknya, hanya mengisap cerutunya dalam-dalam dan tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pandangan dari adik kecilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi, Arthur," ujarnya, menghembuskan asap panjang yang menari-nari di tengah udara dan perlahan hilang begitu saja. Itulah yang dia sebut sebagai melindungi—mencegah kakak sulungnya untuk menganiaya adik kecilnya. Bukan karena sayang, bukan. Dylan sudah lama melupakan arti dari kata itu. Dan dia yakin, Scott dan Elizabeth pun begitu. Dia hanya menghentikan Scott karena teriakan kakaknya itu—berisik. "Sekarang pergi ke kamarmu—aku akan memanggil pengawal untuk mengurus lukamu."

Arthur hanya mengangguk lemah, melirik-lirik sang pangeran kedua dari balik poninya yang berantakan. Dylan mengisap cerutunya lagi. "Hukuman untukmu—kau tidak boleh keluar selama tiga hari. Tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh bicara denganmu kecuali untuk memberikanmu makanan. Dan aku ingin kau menggunakan waktu tiga hari itu untuk berpikir ulang tentang statusmu. Paham?"

Hanya anggukan yang dia dapat. "Terima kasih, Dylan..."

Dan dengan langkah gontai, sang calon raja yang terluka menyeret kakinya sendiri menuju kandangnya. Dylan membuang cerutunya ke dalam perapian dan mendengus pelan.

"_Terima kasih._

"—_yang benar saja."_

* * *

><p>Matahari naik dan turun, roda-roda berputar dan berhenti. Terus berulang, entah sampai kapan. Walaupun singkat, namun terasa begitu lama bagi sang calon raja. Duduk di atas ranjangnya yang empuk untuk merenung, beranjak hanya untuk mendapatkan makanannya lalu kembali merenung. Merenungkan berbagai macam hal—statusnya, keluarganya, kewajibannya. Calon raja tidak diperbolehkan mempunyai emosi. Dia harus berhati kosong, sama seperti ayahnya. Dia harus kejam, seperti kakak-kakaknya. Namun entah apa dia bisa melakukan hal-hal itu nanti.<p>

_Dan dia mulai merindukan perang._

Pintu kamarnya terbuka untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga hari, dan Arthur mendongak penuh harap. Scott berdiri tegap dengan seragam panglimanya, dan Dylan mengikuti tak jauh di belakangnya. Namun yang membuat iris hijau Arthur menatap lebar adalah seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Dylan—Elizabeth, dengan seragam militer yang hampir sama seperti milik Scott dan Dylan.

"Kau ikut dengan kami," adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Scott. Cerutu di mulutnya bergerak seiring gerakan kedua bibirnya. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana cara kita berperang.

"—_bagaimana Kirkland berperang."_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF THE FIRST BOOK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Scott: Scotland, Elizabeth: Ireland, Dylan: Wales. Prissilia: North Ireland. Just to clarify.

**Bacotan author:**

Ini idenya dari Revelation kok nyasar jadi Iliad sih? (yay) *yang bikin sapa oi* eniwei, sedikit sejarah tentang keluarga Kirkland:

Kirkland adalah keluarga bangsawan yang menciptakan kerajaan mereka sendiri sejak lama. Kerajaan mereka dahulu dinamakan Kirkland dan keluarga ini sangat suka menambah daerah kekuasaan dan menaklukkan negara-negara lain. Akhirnya, setelah cakupan negara sudah cukup luas, mereka mengganti nama menjadi United Kingdom.

United Kingdom sempat terlibat dalam peperangan besar yang terjadi tiga kali tiap empat abad sekali. Peperangan yang pertama terjadi di daerah kastil mereka, yang membuat banyak anggota keluarga Kirkland terbunuh. Arthur Kirkland (yang leluhur), satu-satunya anggota keluarga Kirkland yang selamat dari perang tersebut, langsung membangun kembali United Kingdom yang sempat terpecah dan dalam kurun waktu dua abad mereka telah bangkit kembali menjadi kerajaan yang ditakuti. Begitu terus selama dua perang yang kembali terjadi empat dan delapan abad setelahnya—United Kingdom selalu pulih dalam waktu dua abad.

Kirkland mempunyai tradisi yang cukup mengerikan dan doktrin ketat yang berkata bahwa para calon raja—yaitu pangeran atau putri keempat dari keluarga yang berkuasa—tidak boleh mempunyai emosi. Maka dari itu, calon raja harus selalu dibawa ke dalam medan perang untuk merasakan sendiri suasana peperangan atau bahkan sampai membunuh anggota keluarga mereka sendiri. Intinya, satu-satunya emosi yang diperbolehkan di keluarga Kirkland adalah cinta perang. Karena mereka hanyalah kumpulan manusia gila yang haus darah.

... oke, ini mungkin lebih cocoknya jadi keluarga Braginsky aja ya dibanding Kirkland :|;; BUT, I've got the plot decided so Kirkland be it B| dan ya, keluarga ini aneh dan keanehannya memang ga dijelaskan banyak di chapter ini, tapi saya abis ide buat bikin keluarga delusional #eh ntar saya perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya deh :/

Thanks buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya ya, you've made my day BD silahkan tunggu chapter dua (well... tiga, kalau secara logik) minggu depan.

Thanks for reading! (/ ' ')/ \(' ' \)


	3. Book Two, Beta

**= QUARTA APOCRYPHA =**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers_ © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Quarta Apocrypha_ © kuroshironimu

**.**

( AU. OOC. Messy dictions. Bad writings )

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**BOOK TWO:**

**Beta**

_Beta the dream and synod cites;_

_And catalogues the naval knights._

_{ ~ Iliad, Another Argument – Book Two }_

* * *

><p>Soviet Kingdom. Sebuah kerajaan besar di tengah-tengah pegunungan. Salju adalah teman dari kerajaan tersebut, dimana mereka menghiasi tiap inci dari kota-kota yang ada dengan putihnya dan dinginnya substansi tersebut selama hampir satu tahun. Musim panas adalah satu-satunya saat dimana salju itu tidak lagi ada, namun dinginnya masih melekat dan sulit untuk dilepas. Kerajaan yang terisolir dari kehidupan di luar sana, dimana mereka berkomunikasi hanya untuk berdagang. Dan disana—di sebuah kastil yang terletak di ibukota—hiduplah keluarga kerajaan yang begitu disegani para rakyatnya. Braginsky, namanya. Keluarga yang misterius namun tetap dikagumi oleh rakyatnya. Yang telah memberikan satu lagi putri untuk keluarga dan negara mereka.<p>

_One never well, but doing ill, a girl so full of head_

_That though all other Gods obey, her mad moods must command*_

Dan putri itu—Natalia, namanya. Dinamakan sama seperti ratu terdahulu saat Soviet masih bernama Kiev Empire. Perak yang menjuntai sampai ke pinggangnya, wajah bulat nan polos yang bersinar di tengah-tengah gelapnya kastil Braginsky. Gaun hitam yang berkibar selagi kaki kecilnya berlari-lari di atas pijakan dari batu-batu hitam kelam. Natalia, sang putri kecil kesayangan keluarga kerajaan. Dambaan kedua orang tuanya, yang begitu disayangi oleh rakyat-rakyatnya. Sempurna, hidupnya. Seorang putri dengan keinginan yang selalu terkabul, kedua orang tua yang mencurahkan segala perhatiannya padanya, kedua kakak yang menuruti keinginannya. Di Soviet Kingdom, kata-kata Natalia adalah hukum. Tidak boleh ada yang membantah.

Hidup itu indah, ya?

* * *

><p>"Natalia, apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu?"<p>

Sayup-sayup suara kakaknya yang manis terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya, dan iris violet menatap sang kakak yang sedang memanjakan rambut peraknya yang indah dari bayangan cermin besar dengan figura emas. Yekaterina, sang putri sulung. Baik hati, manis (tidak semanis Natalia, tentu saja), seorang putri yang tidak kalah sempurna dibanding Natalia. Namun perhatian yang diberikan padanya tidak sebanyak Natalia. Bahkan tidak sebanyak anak kedua sekaligus sang pangeran mahkota, Ivan.

_Ayah dan ibu tidak suka anak pertama mereka perempuan._

_Begitu katanya._

Natalia berpikir sebentar. Apa yang ia inginkan sekarang? Seluruh keinginannya telah dipenuhi. Boneka-boneka lucu berbagai ukuran yang teronggok di atas ranjangnya dan dilupakan begitu saja, perhiasan-perhiasan mahal dari berbagai macam negara, gaun-gaun terindah dari sutra terbaik dan ditenun oleh penjahit paling hebat di seluruh negeri, furniture mahal berpelitur emas yang bahkan bangsawan pun masih bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya.

Apa lagi yang bisa ia minta?

"Aku ingin tiara," ujar Natalia dengan senyum kecil yang terpampang di wajahnya. "Tiara yang seperti punya ibu dengan batu safir berwarna merah."

Dan Yekaterina tersenyum, mengelus rambut perak sehalus sutra milik adik kecilnya. "Tentu saja, Natalia. Aku akan memberitahukannya pada ibu.

"Lagipula—apa yang tidak untuk putri semanis dirimu?"

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia, para rakyat jelata berpesta di jalanan berlumpur yang tertutup selimut putih tebal bernama salju. Bahkan udara dingin menusuk kulit dihiraukan oleh mereka, ditutupi oleh riuh rendah musik tak senonoh bagi para bangsawan. Sahutan samar, gelak tawa tak senonoh, gerakan liar, melodi tak beraturan—hari ini mereka sedang berbahagia. Hari ini ulang tahun putri kesayangan mereka.<p>

Sementara sang putri sendiri bahkan tidak peduli parade yang telah dilaksanakan untuknya di luar sana—mungkin pula dia tidak tahu. Sang putri mempunyai pesta yang lebih layak untuk dirinya yang begitu sempurna; sebuah pesta yang dipenuhi bangsawan-bangsawan kelas atas dengan gerakannya yang gemulai tanpa cela, musik yang mengalun merdu dan bergaung di tembok-tembok batu kelam. Bukannya pesta jelata yang ada di bawah. Tidak, dia tidak tertarik. Katakanlah ia angkuh, tapi toh mereka masih mencintainya. Karena tidak pernah ia tunjukkan angkuh itu di hadapan orang lain.

Gaun hitam sang putri berkibar pelan begitu kaki-kaki kecilnya menelusuri pijakan di bawahnya, melewati sosok-sosok tinggi para bangsawan yang melemparkan manisan dan gula-gula padanya dengan senyum menjijikkan terpampang di wajah mereka yang terlalu lama dipoles hingga terlihat seperti badut. Ya, itulah yang Natalia pikirkan tentang mereka. Lupakan pujian kosong yang dia lontarkan tiap kali bangsawan-bangsawan itu memujinya—Natalia sudah memakai topengnya sejak lama, tidakkah kalian tahu?

Dengan senyum tanpa dosa, Natalia berdiri di depan sang ratu yang sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang bangsawan. Sebuah senyuman yang sekiranya diterjemahkan sebagai,

"_Pergi dari hadapan ibuku, bisa?"_

Tentu, orang-orang tidak membacanya seperti itu. Bangsawan itu hanya tertawa kecil, tersenyum menjilat dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan sang ratu untuk berkumpul kembali dengan bebek-bebek lain—orang-orang tiada guna yang hanya bisa berkoak tentang hal-hal sekecil apapun. Natalia kembali tersenyum pada sang ratu yang berdiri dengan anggun untuk memeluk postur mungil putri kesayangannya—perlahan, tidak erat, karena Natalia seperti boneka porselen.

_One wrong move and she'll break._

"Oh, Natalia, putriku, ayah dan ibu memiliki kejutan untukmu," sang permaisuri tersenyum lembut pada anaknya, yang dibalas Natalia dengan senyum manis yang sudah dipasangkan permanen di wajahnya. Iris violet berkilau dengan indahnya bak intan—intan yang telah terasah dengan sempurna tanpa satupun kecacatan. Natalia menatap ke depan, memerhatikan ayahnya (_yang bodoh, sama seperti bangsawan lain—bahkan tidak menyadari topeng anaknya sendiri)_ berjalan ke samping ratu dan memegang satu benda yang begitu diidamkan oleh sang putri kecil. Sebuah tiara perak dengan kilau berlian di sisinya, dengan batu safir merah berkilau di tengahnya.

Dan sang ratu pun dengan gemulai memasangkan tiara itu di antara sutra perak putrinya, tersenyum lebar selagi berpasang mata bangsawan penjilat menatap mereka dengan tatapan bercampur aduk. Bibir mereka tersenyum, memang, namun mata tidak bisa dibohongi. Topeng mereka tidak sesempurna topeng Natalia. Iri—ya, iri, terbentang jelas di iris mereka, iris yang berkilau seperti intan, namun tidak seindah intan milik Natalia. Intan mereka terlihat indah, memang—namun cobalah kau memeriksanya, dan kecacatan tampak jelas di tiap permukaannya.

Sang raja berdeham sebentar dan seketika itu juga, kastil menjadi hening. Musik tidak lagi diputar, suara bebek berkoak tidak lagi terdengar, bahkan suara parade di bawah sana tidak terdengar sama sekali. "Hari ini, kita berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun putriku—" sang raja menatap Natalia dengan penuh kasih, "—Natalia Braginsky, putri ketiga dari—"

—_ada darah, darah_—

Panah—menembus langsung ke kepala sang raja, membiarkannya tersenyum dengan bodohnya dengan kedua mata hampa. Percikan darah mengenai wajah Natalia, dan dia berdiri sebentar sebelum terhuyung, jatuh.

_Mati._

Dentuman meriam, kastil yang bergetar, dan seluruh kota berteriak—melengking, menyakitkan. Natalia ditarik mendekat menuju figur ibunya, menjauh dari arus panik bangsawan-bangsawan yang lebih memperhatikan harta mereka dibanding nyawa kerabat mereka. Mata sang putri terbelalak ketakutan saat sosok sang ayah terbaring tidak bernyawa di dekatnya—darah mengucur daras, membentuk sebuah kolam berwarna derah yang perlahan menggenang menuju kaki sang putri, menodai gaun hitamnya yang indah.

"Ayah...?" suaranya pelan, berbisik parau di tengah gaduhnya suasana. Namun sang raja tidak bisa lagi mendengar, dirinya hanya tinggal raga, dan mungkin cepat atau lambat raga itu akan habis dimakan belatung dalam tanah. Tapi sang putri tidak mau menerima hal itu—ayahnya harus bangun, dia _ingin_ ayahnya bangun. "_Ayah?"_

Dan sesuatu melesat tepat di atasnya, kemudian percikan darah kembali menodai wajah manisnya. Panah kedua—kini tertancap di dada, menembus jantung ibunya. Tidak ada waktu bagi sang ratu untuk berteriak kesakitan, saat darah merembes menuju gaun sutranya yang begitu ia agungkan. Kedua iris violet memandang wajah anaknya yang kini telah diwarnai oleh darah—tidak, ia tidak mau anaknya ternoda oleh darah kotor. Sang putri adalah seseorang yang suci, dan tidak boleh ada yang menodainya. Bahkan darah ibunya sendiri—tidak. Dia harus membersihkannya sebelum kesucian itu ternoda sepenuhnya, sebelum jiwanya pergi meninggalkan raga, menyusul sang suami.

Bibir itu bergerak tanpa suara, mengucapkan keempat silabel yang begitu ia sayangi. Yang tidak bisa lagi ia ucapkan dengan penuh kasih.

"_Na... Ta... Li... A..."_

Danau menggenang di langit violet dan sungai mengalir darinya, meliuk di permukaan pucat yang ternoda oleh samarnya merah. Bibir ibunya bergerak tanpa suara—dan Natalia menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak dipedulikan kegaduhan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Tidak dipedulikan pelukan Yekaterina dan Ivan yang memaksanya menjauh dari sosok tak bernyawa milik kedua orang tua mereka. Natalia ingin mereka kembali berdiri. Natalia _ingin_. Dan tidak pernah, seumur hidupnya, keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

"_Aku ingin bersama ibu!"_

"_IBU!"_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF THE SECOND BOOK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Another Argument<strong>

"Akurasimu menjadi semakin bagus, Arthur."

Satu dua kali tepukan kepala pada sang bocah berambut pirang, dan Arthur tahu dia sudah berbuat hal yang benar. Dylan bangga, Arthur bisa melihatnya dari ekspresi wajahnya yang datar itu—mata Kirkland tidak mampu ditutupi oleh kerasnya ekspresi mereka. Namun entah apakah Scott dan Elizabeth akan bangga padanya.

"Kita tidak perlu membunuh mereka?" jari menunjuk ke bawah (_karena mereka rendah, jauh di bawah Kirkland yang maha kuasa—karena itulah Kirkland sepantasnya berada di atas)_, pada ketiga pewaris yang segera menjauh dari mayat raja dan ratu yang masih berlumuran darah segar, pada sang pangeran bersurai perak, pada sang putri sulung yang menangis dalam diam, pada sang putri bungsu yang terus berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Arthur berjengit melihatnya—seorang bangsawan tidak sepantasnya bersikap seperti itu. _Blimey_, bahkan dia tidak bereaksi seperti itu saat kematian ibunya. Bahkan Prissilia pun tidak sehisteris itu.

_How despicable of you, spoilt little princess._

Dylan kembali mengisap cerutunya, membiarkan asapnya menari-nari di depannya selagi ia mengobservasi keadaan kacau di bawah. Di luar sana, pasukan United Kingdom telah menyerang pusat kota. Tidak, mereka tidak menyerang kastil—untuk apa? Raja dan ratu telah mati dengan indahnya di tangan sang calon raja yang agung. Tidak perlu lagi mereka menghancurkan kastil ini menjadi debu. Misi mereka dalam setiap penyerangan yang mereka lakukan telah berhasil.

Lagipula, bukankah menyenangkan melihat sebuah kerajaan yang telah dipenggal kepalanya merangkak kembali mencari kejayaan?

"Tidak perlu," adalah jawaban singkat yang diberikan sang kakak ketiga pada adiknya. "Biarkan mereka menderita _mental break down._ Sejujurnya aku lebih suka kalau mereka tetap disini, melihat kedua orang itu," mengisap kembali cerutunya dalam-dalam, "tapi melihat orang tuanya mati di depannya, itu sudah cukup. Apalagi untuk putri manja itu."

Suara dentingan metal terdengar samar di balik punggung mereka—semakin mendekati balkon tempat mereka berdiam diri. Dylan membuang cerutunya ke bawah—peduli setan apinya mengenai kepala orang atau tidak. Tangannya meraih pedang yang sedari tadi tersemat damai di pinggangnya, dan Arthur hanya berdiam di samping sang kakak.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku," iris hijau itu memicing, seringai kecil melebar di wajahnya yang kaku. Buas, seperti seekor singa. Seekor singa kelaparan yang akan menerkam mangsa. Seorang prajurit Soviet Union menerjang mereka dari balik tirai balkon, dan Dylan mengayunkan pedangnya. Satu kepala terpenggal di depannya, menggelinding sementara tubuhnya berdiri lunglai dan terjerembab di atas pijakan batu seperti sang raja dan ratu.

Dan Arthur tertawa melihatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* Iliad – Book Five: 873-874

**Bacotan author:**

Halo, halo~ kembali lagi bersama saya dalam fanfic-yang-katanya-berdasarkan-Revelation-tapi-malah-nyasar-ke-puisi-Iliad /plak dan sekarang, mari kita beralih sebentar ke keluarga Braginsky:

Keluarga Braginsky dulu hanyalah kerabat dekat dari keluarga Arlovskaya, keluarga kerajaan dari Kiev Empire. Begitu keluarga Arlovskaya punah karena perang dan tidak ada penerus, maka keluarga Braginsky menguasai Kiev Empire dan mengubahnya menjadi Soviet Kingdom. Soviet Kingdom termasuk satu dari empat kerajaan besar walaupun, berbeda dibanding United Kingdom, Soviet Kingdom tidak begitu gencar dalam usaha untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Walaupun begitu, Soviet Kingdom mempunyai teritori yang cukup luas dan kekuatan militer terkuat kedua di dunia sama seperti Germanic Empire. Dan juga, Soviet Kingdom pun ikut dalam perang besar yang selalu terjadi empat abad sekali walaupun Soviet Kingdom tidak pernah kehilangan banyak dan mereka adalah kerajaan yang paling cepat memulihkan diri dibanding tiga kerajaan lain.

Keluarga Braginsky tidak pernah mempunyai tradisi gila seperti keluarga Kirkland, walau mereka mempunyai satu kepercayaan bahwa angka tiga adalah angka pembawa keberuntungan dan anak ketiga adalah anak yang akan membawa kemakmuran bagi kerajaan mereka—walau tidak dijadikan sebagai pangeran atau putri mahkota berikutnya. Dan satu lagi kepercayaan mereka bahwa jika anak pertama mereka adalah perempuan, maka gadis itu akan membawa kesialan. Yekaterina sempat akan dibunuh begitu kelahirannya namun segera dicegah oleh salah satu penasehat Braginsky. Imbasnya, Yekaterina hampir tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tuanya maupun rakyatnya dan statusnya dicabut sebagai putri mahkota, digantikan oleh Ivan yang notabene anak kedua.

Chapter ini pendek? Emang *insert troll face* *plak* oke, sebenernya sih muse buat Natalia itu rada-rada... gimana ya, kurang lah. Seenggaknya sih, buat prolog doang. Untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya, saya usahakan ga sependek ini B| well, namanya juga prolog *ngeles*

Dan sekedar catatan sampingan, disini Natalia baru berumur 8 tahun dan Arthur sudah—atau baru—berumur 10 tahun. Yap, Arthur membunuh pertama kali di umur 10 tahun. So much for a psycho :|

Thanks untuk orang-orang yang sudah memberi review atau alert chapter kemarin ataupun hanya sekedar membaca, feedback tetap ditunggu BD

Thanks for reading! (/ ' ')/ \(' ' \)


End file.
